


Harry Potter and the Disbelief of Magic

by PorcelainFlowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainFlowers/pseuds/PorcelainFlowers
Summary: Always thought Harry accepted the existence of magic a bit too quickly.





	Harry Potter and the Disbelief of Magic

“Yer' a wizard, ‘arry.” The barbigerous giant said to him. Harry could feel his eyes go wide with shock as the storm continued to rumble outside.

“I’m- I’m a what?” Surely he had not heard the man right.

“A wizard.” And all it at once it made sense to Harry. Everything about the situation was suddenly clear.

“Nah, you’re off ya’ rocker mate. Yer’ a nutter.” He raised his right hand to the giant, which he was sure had to be mental, parting his index and middle finger in a V-shape as the others clenched and blew a raspberry. “Jog on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
